Just Say Yes
by stayhidd3n
Summary: Ben rejected Patrick's advances the night of the Hallowe'en party... But what if he hadn't?


Ben and Patrick were alone in the 'haunted' Harmon household bathroom. Patrick, who was an EMT, was stitching up Ben's hand, which he had cut on a knife whilst carving pumpkins for a Hallowe'en party which would be taking place later that night. "I'll leave it then." Patrick said quietly, finishing up the stitching on Ben's hand. Patrick was sat on the edge of the bath whilst Ben was sat lower down, on the adjacent toilet. "It's a work of art." Ben said, looking from his hand to Patrick. "Thanks." Patrick responded as Ben stood up. Their bodies were so close. It turned Patrick on so much... He had a high sex drive as it was and considering he wasn't getting any sex from Chad... Well, things were strained with their relationship. He hadn't even got to have sex with his twink trainer at the gym today, because of an argument with Chad, who was downstairs, discussing decorations with Vivien for the Hallowe'en party. His annoyance at Chad is what fuelled Patrick to force his hand on Ben's penis as he walked past.

As he was walking, Ben froze. Patrick was impressed by how large Ben was. Ben recoiled in horror. "What are you doing?" He asked nervously, his brow furrowed. "C'mon Ben," Patrick said, standing up. "We're the same, I can tell. You play the role as the dutiful house husband, but you like havin' that cock sucked off and then well... I can do that. Four minutes and no-one will know."

"I'm not gay." Ben responded automatically.

"Neither was I, until I got head from a guy." Patrick countered, lowering himself to the level of Ben's groin. He reached his hand out, but again, Ben backed away. "No." He said, his hands in the air in protest. "No." Ben said again, to reiterate his point. Patrick stopped and straightened up, reflecting on what he had just done. He felt a jolt of shame rush through him. He wasn't used to rejection, even from straight guys. He hung his head. "I'm sorry, it's just... been a long time for me." He said, trying to find the right words. Ben said nothing, only walking past Patrick to the door. "Don't tell Chad, okay?" Patrick called out, causing Ben to stop in the doorway. "We're not doing well." He added. Ben stood frozen at the doorway, wondering what to do. His wife was only down stairs. But he was so horny... Honestly it had gotten to the point where he'd even give it to a guy, just to get some. It wasn't like he was homophobic or anything. Plus, it would be a life experience. Making a decision, Ben shut the bathroom door and turned around.

"Well, it's no wonder, what with you being unfaithful." Ben said, walking closer to Patrick and folding his arms across his chest to give him a more masculine look. "You're one to talk about being unfaithful, _doctor_." Patrick tutted in retaliation. Ben looked at him with shocked eyes. How did Patrick know about that? The paranoia set in again, a feeling Ben was getting rather used to, living where he did. "News travels fast." Patrick said, as if this explained everything. "So," Patrick whispered, closing the space between the two men, "if you've been unfaithful before, why not do it again?" Ben swallowed the lump in his throat. "Because I love my wife and my daughter." _"And my unborn child."_ He added mentally. "But, don't you even want to know? Just to... experiment?" Patrick teased Ben, knowing about his sexual strain. The tension between the two of them was unbearable. Patrick reached over behind Ben, locking the bathroom door. Ben's body tensed up in response, having Patrick so near to him. Now that Patrick had made his interest obvious, it was weird... different. Patrick pushed his body right up against Ben's and both men slammed against the door. Patrick started grinding against Ben and Ben couldn't help but find himself grinding back in rhythm, his cock grinding hard again his denim jeans, turning him on beyond measure. Patrick initiated a kiss with Ben, their lips pressed together, until Patrick opened his mouth and pushed his tongue into Ben's mouth, exploring places even Vivian had not reached. Ben let out a loud moan and Patrick had to cover his mouth, laughing. "Haha, enjoying yourself." Ben grunted and continued kissing Patrick as he unbuttoned his shirt. Patrick soon caught his drift and started undoing Ben's shirt, button by button. Both men were undressing each other, but it was clear this was just sex. There weren't any feelings involved, they were both just incredibly horny. With all their clothes on the floor, Ben grabbed some lubricant from the bathroom cupboard and covered his dick in it, before thrusting into Patrick harshly. He didn't bother being gentle. The harder, the better, for the both of them. Ben hated himself for what he was doing, but he just couldn't stop himself.

Patrick was bent over, leaning on the bath he had previously sat on to stitch up Ben's hand. Ben thrust himself into Patrick, then out again, not giving Patrick's muscles time to adjust. He slowly built up speed, until both men were grunting loudly, Ben's ball banging against the back of Patrick's legs, each touch turning him on even more. Ben had his hands on Patrick's shoulders and Patrick's hands were against the wall for support, Ben was fucking him that hard. Ben's hands explored Patrick's body and he couldn't help but be curious. Was he bi? Gay? Now wasn't the time. He shook the thoughts from his head as he continued to fuck Patrick senseless. He could feel the slow, yet intense build-up in his balls as he knew his orgasm was coming. He thrust faster, harder and he could feel himself on the edge, grunting and moaning loudly, but trying to keep himself in control. He was lucky the walls in this fucking house were soundproof. His cock explored deeper into Patrick's ass and he kept going harder and harder, faster and faster. Finally, Ben went over the edge and his cum exploded up Patrick with great ferocity. Both men moaned out loudly and Ben's speed slowly decreased as his cum kept shooting out. It was the most intense orgasm he had ever experience. "Oh my god." They both said. Once he had finished, Ben collapsed on to Patrick's back, feeling his heartbeat as they leaned against the cold bath. After half a minute of catching their breath, still joined, Ben pulled out washed the mix of lube and cum off of his cock, without looking and Patrick. It didn't take him long, but when he turned around, Patrick was not there. Ben was surprised he could get changed that quickly, but nevertheless, he put on his clothes and went back downstairs, to join the others. When he got back into the kitchen, Patrick winked at him, but nobody picked up on it. Ben smirked, satisfied with the best sex of his life, even if it was a tad... different.


End file.
